Forever
by aminteitha
Summary: La 7ème et dernière année de notre trio, cette année sera encore chargée de problèmes, d'aventures et de romances RWxHG et HPxGW
1. chapitre1

Disclamer d'aminteitha : Je tiens à préciser que tout cet univers, du plus petit bout de plumes au sucres au château de Poudlard ne m'appartient pas, tout appartient à l'exellente J.K.Rowling. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir son talent, mais j'vais essayer de pas trop maririser son univers

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Comme chaque année, en Septembre, de jeunes adolescents prenaient le Poudlard Express qui menait à Poudlard, école de sorciers. Le grand train rouge poursuivait sa course sur les rails. La locomotive faisait un bruit incessant et une fumée s'en échappée. Dans les wagons, on n'entendait que les jeunes sorciers rire, se raconter leur vacance, faire des pronostiques sur les prochains matchs de quidditch quiauraient lieu au cours de l'année entre les quatre maisons. Certains pariant des cartes de sorcières et sorciers célèbres, d'autres des photos comprométantes. Comme par exemple, Georges Weasley ou alors était ce Fred mettant ses doigts dans son nez ou encore une de Neville Londubat en maillot de bain et d'autres encores plus choquantes et embarassantes pour les victimes. Un autre bruit habituel aussi, le préféré de tout les petits gourmands, le bruit sourd des roulettes sur la moquette du couloir, les roulettes du charriots de bonbons ! Des chocogrenouilles aux Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochues en passant par les plumes au sucre. Cependant dans tout ce brouhaha habituel, un autre vint s'ajouter, il n'était pas inconnu certes, mais on ne l'atendait pas du moins avant le banquet de ce soir ou le premier cours le lendemain matin. Ce bruit provenait du fond d'un couloir. Un grand jeune homme, bien fait musclé, les cheveux couleur feu, se tenait en équilibre debout contre une fille. Celle-ci emprisonnait entre le corps du rouquin et le mur ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était bien plus petite, elle avit la peau claire et des grand yeux chocolats. Son visage d'ange était encadré par des cheveux châtains embrousaillés qui retombaient jusqu'à ses reins. Elle regardait le rouquin, la bouche légerement ouverte et des éclairs sortant de ses yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! » S'indigna Hermione

« Escuse moi…Hermie…je ..enfin » begueya t il

Ses grands yeux bleu azur se plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme. Ses oreilles légerement rossies lui donnait un air de peit garçon géné. Il était tout simplement adorable pensait Hermione mais jamais elle ne lui dirait. Son regard chocolat, noir de colère s'adoucit quelque peu mais resta fixe. Elle fondit complétement lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire en coin remontant ainsi ses tâches de rousseurs. On aurait dit un gosse qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise et qui essayait de se faire pardonner. Aucune fille ni femme n'aurait pu résister à cette image, pas même Hermione. Elle se sentit vulnérable d'un coup, n'aimant pas beaucoup ce sentiment elle reprit la parole.

« Pousse toi Ron ! »

« Mais Hermie… je … je ne l'ai pas fait exprès .. j'te l'jure ! »

Elle grommela un « oui, bien sûr » et le poussa d'un bras. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce bien entendu et ajouta.

« Réfléchie Hermie… c'est pas moi c'est le train qui m'a poussé vers toi … »

« Bah c'est ça le train ! Bien sûr suis je bête ! »

« Je n'aurais jamais voulu te…enfin… »

« MERCI RON ! »

Elle se détacha de l'étreinte accidentelle du rouquin et partit en direction d'un compartiment où des gloussements très familiers se dégageaient.

_Voilà c'est un petit tout petit chapitre pour commencer une longue fanfic , j'éspère que ça vous plaira, kisss et laisser moi des review _


	2. chapitre2 : A tout à l'heure

Désolé pour le retard, le chapitre 3 arrivera plus vite promis, bisous, bonne lecture 

_**Disclaimer :** Tout cet univers et ces personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à la célibrissime J.K.Rowling _

_Chapitre 2 :  A tout à l'heure_

« J'ai jamais de chance » pensa Ron, l'air abattu, regagnant son compartiment où son meilleur ami l'attendait.

« Bah pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » demanda un jeune homme assis sur une banquette vert olive du compartiment.

Ron baissa les yeux et s'assit. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, et la secoua de droite à gauche en grommelant un « ça commence ». Le jeune homme regardait de ses grands yeux vert émeraude son meilleur ami. Il savait pertinemment ce qui s'était passé. Qui n'aurait pas pu entendre leur chamaille, maintenant habituelle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noir de jais en bataille, laissant apparaître une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

« Tu sais Ron, ce n'est pas grave, vous vous disputez tout le temps ! »

Le concerné releva la tête et lui jetta un regard noir.

« Harry arrête de plaisenter ! Là elle me fait vraiment la gueule ! Tout ça parce que je …

« Tu quoi ? » demanda Harry, impatient de connaître la nouvelle gaffe de son ami.

« Bah en fait je… y'a des secousses et je … donc après elle … et puis voilà quoi ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil et ajouta

« Humm tu peux parler autre chose que le troll ? »

« Très drôle Harry ! »

« Et bien j'étais partie à sa recherche, elle était avec Gin et Lavande. On allait revenir quand je…. Enfin le train a eu une petite secousse et je… »

« Tu… ? »

« Bah je me suis un peu écrasé sur elle… »

« Et alors ? C'est tout ? Oh j'vous jure vous deux … »

« Non c'est pas tout ! » interrompit le rouquin qui devenait rouge comme une tomate.

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda la suite d'un signe de tête. Ron baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard de son ami et murmura :

« On s'est embrassé »

« Vous quoi ? J'entends rien Ron »

« On s'est embrassé »

« Comment ? »

« Mais t'en fait exprés ! On s'est embrassé ! » cria-t-il à moitié en relevant la tête.

« Gueule pas ! J'suis pas sourd ! Là tu peux être sûr qu'à Pré-au-Lard ils t'ont entendu ! Mais comment ça embrassé ? Enfin j'veux dire c'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Et bah nos lèvres se sont entrecoquées, la poisse… Comment ça pas trop tôt ! » réalisa til soudain.

« Tout le monde sait que vous vous aimez, même le plus stupide des trolls s'en renderait compte ! »

« C'est faux, je l'aime comme j'aime Gin »

« Mais mois aussi je l'aime Gin » ajouta le survivant avec un sourire charmeur

« Et toi alors tu vas te décider pour ma sœur ? »

Harry regarda en l'air et siffla puis ajouta

« Mais qui te dit que c'est pas déjà fait ? »

Une énorme silouèthe au loin se dessina, qui ne pouvait pas reconnaître le gardien des clés de Poudlard, qui était aussi le professeur de soins aux crétures magiques. Un demi géant, au cheveux brun se melant à sa barbe s'avança vers les premières années, qui étaient impréssionnés par sa hauteur, et par la présence qu'il dégageait. Hagrid leur indiqua des barques sur lesquelles ils prirent place. Lorsqu'il vit Ron et Harry sortir du train il leur adressa un signe de main, frollant de très près la tête d'un sixième année.

Ron et Harry lui rendirent son salut et rigolèrent en voyant la tête indigné du serpentard qui avait failli se faire décapité quelques secondes avant.

Hermione et Ginny, suivient de Lavande Brown et des sœurs Patil, Padama et Parvati descendirent à leur tour du train. Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent à leur rencontre.

« Salut les filles ! »

Les filles à l'excpetion de Hermione et Ginny, gloussèrent et dirent en cœur « bonjour Harry »

« Hermione, ça va ? » demanda Harry « Je ne t'ai pas vu tout à l'heure dans le train »

« Oui c'est normal que tu ne m'ai pas vu ! Un IMBECILE qui ne sait pas tenir sur ses pieds m'ai rentré dedans. » dit elle d'un ton cassant en inssistant sur imbécile.

Ron releva la tête près à répondre mais il fut vite couper par Lavande qui ajouta en le regardant avec un air de dégoûts (tout comme les sœurs jumelles)

« Allons y les filles, ça craint ici ! »

Elles se détournèrent toute, sans un petit mot gentil. C'est sûr, Hermione sous la torture de ces créatures avait parlé de l'incident du train. Ron l'air plus dépité que jamais commença à avancer d'un pas trainant vers les calèches tirées par des Sombrales, qui leur étaient destinées.

Ginny se retourna légerement et adressa un clin d'œil à Harry. Ils échangèrent un sourire qui en disait long et elle murmura « à tout à l'heure ».

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, bon pour le prochian chapitre il arrivera plus vite promis, bisousssss et oublier pas de m'laisser des review si vous avez aimé, ou pas


	3. chapitre3 : Un bon commencement

Tout d'abbord, merci pour vos review , j'suis désolé d'avoir mis du temps pour mettre le chapitre 3 en ligne, me tuer pas !J'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordinateur et j'avais un peu de mal à trouver une suite pour amener ce que je veux ..lol bon trève de plaisenterie, bon bah c'est pas un chapitre très important mais c'est pour en amener un autre, qui à son tour en emenera un autre …. Je suis consciente que mes fanfics ne plèsent pas à tout le ponde, et c'est tout à fait normal ! Donc pour ceux à qui ça ne plaisent pas, désolé, on n'a pas les mêmes goûts. Bon aller j'arrête de blablater, et j'vous laisse lire tranquillement :

**_Disclamer :_** _Bien sûr tout cet univers et à J.K.Rowling_

**_Chapitre 3 :_** _Un bon commencement_

Harry et Ron prirent place à une des quatre tables qui occupaient la grande salle. La salle était sompteuse comme toujours. Des bougies flottaient en l'air, le plafond, au reflet du temps, était d'un bleu d'encre profond et sintillait d'étoiles. Les professeurs, déjà présents, étaient installés à une table qui faisait face à celles des différentes maisons. Dumbledore se tenait droit, ses habits étaient bleu ciel et orné de fil d'argent, il dégageait comme une aura de …chaleur, de bonheur autour de lui, oui de bonheur, malgré la guerre… Ron avait toujours admirait ce grand homme farfelu, mystérieux, qui vous regardez de ces grands yeux bleus par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, devinant chacune de vos pensées. Il souriait, un sourire malicieux qui malgré son grand âge pouvait être qualifié d'enfantin. Une femme à ses côtés lui souriait elle aussi. Ils étaient tout les deux dans une discussion passionante à en juger leurs expressions. Ron ne connaissait pas cette vieille dame, pourtant elle lui paraissait familière, pas comme s'il la connaissait vraiment mais…il ne savait se l'expliquer. Cette vieille femme devait être de la même génaration que Mcgonagall pensait Ron. Mais, elle, avait une attitude plus sympathique, au premier regard du moins, que sa professeur de métamorphose. Elle avait de grands yeux verts pétillants. Ses cheveux étaient cachés par un chapeau violet foncé, assortie avec une longue robe de la même teinte.

A la même table se trouvaient les têtes habituelles, comme l'apparence phantômatique du professeur Bins, Madame Chourave discutant avec leur petit professeur de sortilèges, Monsieur Flitwick. Rogue, son air hautain, ne participant à aucune de ces réjouissances et n'ayant guerre l'air de s 'amuser aux côtés d'Hagrid, qui venait de faire son entrée quelques minutes plus tôt. Ron le savait bien le seul moment où ce vieux serpent de Rogue souriait c'était lorsqu'il pouvait causé du tord aux Gryffondors, et ce par n'importe quel moyen ! « Vieux sadique aux cheveux tout gras ! » pansait Ron à la vue de son cheer professeur de potions.

Le brouhaha de la pièce mourut lorsque les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, laissant place à un petit groupe d'élèves à la fois appeurés et exités. Les premières années. Ron eu un pincement au cœur en voyant tout ces enfants s'émerveillaient devant le spectacle qu'offrait la grande salle. Ces jeunes enfants si insouciants, ne se préoccupant pas de la guerre imminente, profitant de chaque instant, ils étaient si innocents, et ça Ron, mais pas seulement lui, plusieurs d'entre eux en fait, avait perdu cette lueur de bonheur et d'émerveillement dans les yeux. Cela lui rappelait bien des souvenirs.. C'était la dernière fois qu'il assisterait à ce banquet de début d'année.

Le petit groupe avancait sous les regards de tous, jusqu'à ce que la femme se tenant à la tête de la troupe se stoppe et dépose un tabouret, sur lequel se tenait un chapeau, qu'elle tenait depuis son entrée. Elle portait une robe sombre s'accordant parfaitement avec la longue silouèthe mince qu'elle avait, et un grand chapeau cachant ses cheveux gris relevés en chignon strict. Son regard était assez froid et elle ne parassait pas sympathique, au premier regard du moins. Elle s'avanca alors vers le chapeau qu'elle venait de déposer. C'était un chapeau très ancien vu dans quel état il se trouvait ! Une fente déchirant le tissu s'ouvrit et le chapeau commenca sa chansonnette.

Ce chapeau Harry s'en souvenait très bien. Lors de sa première année le choipeaux magique avait longuement hésité pour l'envoyer dans l'une des quatre maisons, mais avait, fort heureusement, décidé qu'il serait un Gryffondor. A la fin de la chanson, tous applaudirent et la sorcière sortit un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit le nom de chaque nouveau sorcier qu'elle appela un à un. Ils s'installèrent tour à tour sur le petit tabouret, pendant qu'elle leur mettait le choipeaux sur la tête et celui-ci criait « Serdaigle ! », « Serpentard ! », « Poufsouffle ! », « Gryffondor ! ».

A la vue d'une petite brune qui avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement tellement elle était stréssée, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en repanssant à son moment, celui où toute sa vie avait basculé, celui où elle était devenue une Gryffondor. La jeune fille commencait une respiration artificielle lorsque Mcgonagall appela « Tiffany Hops » (lol c'est mon histoire à près tout)elle rejoignit la sorcière et quelques instants plus tard la brunette rejoignait la table des Gryffondors. Après la répartition, le professeur Mcgonagall prit place aux côtés d'Hagrid.

Le directeur Albus Dumbledore commenca alors son habituel discours de début d'année :

« Bienvenue jeunes gens, bienvenue ! Pour ceux dont cette année est la première parmi nous, je dois énumérer les quelques recommandations habituelles, quoiques certains anciens parmi nous devraient les écouter une fois de plus… (on se demande bien à qui il dit ça ..) Tout d'abord, la forêt située près du parc est interdite et cela vaut pour tout le monde… » Il jetta un bref regard au trio qui se regardèrent à leur tour d'un air complice (ils ont même oublié leur dispute tsss)

« Ensuite Mr Rusard m'a demander de vous rappelez que les sorties nocturnes sont formellement interdites, pour toutes les autres règles vous pourrez avoir le grand plaisir de les lire au bureau de notre concierge. Maintenant laissez moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, professeur H. Sosnowski »

Il se tourna vers la vieille dame au chapeau violet et apllaudit, ses applaudissement furent suivis de ceux de tout les élèves et des professeurs au complet, sauf Mcgonagall qui se contenté d'éffleurer ses paumes de mains.

« Pour finir, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que les deux préfets en chef de cette année, sont Mr Martin Bloomith de la maison Serdaigle et Miss Hermione Granger de la maison Gryffondor »

Hermione affichait un grand sourire fier alors que les autres Gryffondors l'applaudissaient.

A la table des Serpentards, un jeune homme du même âge que le trio, blond aux yeux gris et au nez légerement long avait fait une mine dégoutée au nom de Granger. Drago Malefoy avait toujours détesté les Gryffondors et s'acharnait particulièrement sur le trio.

« Pourquoi cette salle petite sang-de-bourbe mériterait d'avoir une telle place ! Et cet imbécil de Serdaigle même pas fichu de faire une potion ! Elle me le paiera ! Elle paiera pour tout ce qu'elle, Weasmoche, et St Potter ont fait aux miens ! »

Les yeux gris du blond prenait une teinte foncé, remplis de haine, de colère et de rancunne. Depuis cette nuit au ministère, sa vie avait basculé, son père à Azkaban, sa mère avait fuit devant les menaces, elle était stupide pensait Draco, l'honneur de sa famille avait était souillé. Voldemort s'était fait un peu plus calme l'année précédente mais Dray savait, oui il savait que le seigneur des ténèbres préparait quelque chose de gros, il en était sûr, aussi sûr que St Potter et compagnie ne passeraient pas l'année !

La voix de Dumbledore retentit une dernière fois

« Sur ces bonnes paroles mangeons ! Et profitez de ce repas pour faire la fête car demain, vos cours commencent ! »

Il sourrit chaleureusement à son « public » et claqua des mains. Instantanément, les plats se remplirent de bonne nourriture. Ron reprit son appetit d'ogre et se jetta sur une cuisse de poulet. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête apparu effrayant quelques premières années, et salua les têtes qu'il connaissait sans oublier le petit groupe, maintenant en septième et dernière année à Poudlard.

« Bravo Miss Granger pour votre nomination en tant que préfète en chef, je suis persuadé que vous excellerait à merveille dans ce poste »

« Merci Sir Nicolas » répondit la jeune fille les joues rosies.

« Cha ché chur, elle adore pounir les chautres ! »

« Ron ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et par pitié finit ta bouche ! Voir ce morceau de poulet faire le grand huit dans ta bouche, ça me coupe l'appétit »

Alors qu'elle fit une mine dégouté et qu'elle tournait la tête il lui tira la langue et reprit avec un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres :

« Tu m'parles maintenant 'Mione ? »

« pff.. »

« Hum ? »

« Tu es puéril ! »

Elle retourna à son assiette alors que Ron triomphant souriait, il venait de gagner leur première dispute de l'année.

« Et bien ! Ils ont été rapide cette année ! Mais pour certaines choses il le sont moins … »

« Vous avez tout à fait raison Sir Nicolas » répondit Harry en souriant aux regard interrogateurs de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Je vous laisse festoyer en toute tranquilité. Bon appétit ! »

« Merci Sir ! » répondirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix, alors que Ron grommelait quelque chose d'incompréhensible…

Les discussions habituelles reprirent avec l'arrivée de Seamus et Neville sur le quidditch, sur les nouveaux cours, la nouvelle professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal …Le festin se termina tard dans la soirée. Alors que les préfets de chaque maison accompagné les pemières années aux dortoirs, les deux préfets en chef suivait le professeur Mcgonagall au bureau du directeur. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une statue représentant un phoenix qui cachait l'entré du bureau.

« Plumes à la framboise »

La statue pivota laissant place à un escalier en colimaçon qu'ils montèrent.

« Entrez ! entrez ! Installez vous. Minerva vous pouvez rejoindre vos apparetements Heraclea va m'aider. »

Leur professeur parrut choquée d'être remplacée de la sorte et tiqua au nom de leur nouveau professeur, puis elle prit l'escalier et disparut.

« Comme vous le savez, les temps sont dûrs et certains élèves sont quelque fois influencables »

Ils acquiésèrent d'un signe de tête.

« C 'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de vous donnez plus de liberté et de vous laissez agir comme bon vous semble dans des situations critiques, si cela venait à arriver bien entendu ! »

Les deux adolescents le regardaient d'un air inquiet.

« Si vous avez étaient désignés préfets en chef ce n'est pas seulement grâce à vos compétences et à vos respect pour les règles (eumm hermione respecte pas toujours les règles ) mais aussi parce que … »

Les deus jeunes sorciers étaient de plus en plus inquiets et ne comprenaient vraiment pas où leur professeur voulait en venir.

« Et bien, vous ne le savez sans doute pas mais vous avez en vous une certaine magie que tous les sorciers n'ont pas. De plus le professeur Sosnowski vous donnera un coup de main pour vos recherches pour l'ordre.. »

A ces mots, la vieille dame apparut sous les regard ébaits des deux concernés.

« Vous savez tout les deux en quoi conssiste l'ordre du Phoenix, vous Mr bloomith, vos parents en faisant partis et vous Miss … » Il lui sourrit et elle lui rendit

« Bon le professeur Sosnowski va vous raccompagnez jusqu'en bas de l'escalier, je vous donnerez plus d'informations plus tard, pour l'instant allez dormir une dure journée vous attend demain ! »

Le chemin se fit silencieux jusqu'à ce que les deux préfets se séparèrent.

« Bonne nuit Miss Granger »

« Appelle moi Hermione » dit elle en souriant

« Bien … A plus tard …Hermione »

« Bonne nuit Martin ! »

Elle parti en direction des escaliers. Il regardait sa silouèthe se raptisser au loin. Ses hanches ondulants et ses long cheveux bouclés tombés en cascade sur ses reins. « Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle… Et oh reprend toi mon grand ! Va dormir ! »

Elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame et découvrit un beau et grand jeune homme roux endormie sur un des fauteuils de velour rouge près du feu de cheminée. Il était si beau, une mèche tombait sur ses yeux clos. Son air était si enfantin, mais Ron était un jeune homme grand, fort, bien fait et beaucoup plus matûr qu'il y a quelques temps. Bien sûr il avait gardé de sa timidité et de sa paresse au travail mais il avait vraiment changé. Le petit roux gaffeur avait fait place à un grand rouquin ûr de lui et cocluche de ses dames !

Harry arriva.

« Alors Hermione ? »

Elle lui expliqua son entretien avec Dumbledore mais ne mentionna pas l'ordre. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher le bonheur nouveau qui avait l'air de flottait au dessus de lui. Il avait eu tellement de mal à se remettre de la mort de son parain, mais aujourd'hui il avait fait son deuil et était amoureux d'une belle rouquine. Et elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

« Hermione ça te dérange si… »

Voyant qu'il était habillé et tenait à la main sa cape d'invisibilité elle lui répondit non de la tête. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue puis disparut derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de son ami endormi. Elle dégagea la mèche rousse du visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur et sourrit lorsque le nez du sorcier bougea de droite à gauche _(comme ma sorcière bien aimée lol) _

« Ron » murmura-telle

Il ne bougea pas d'un cil

« Ron réveille toi » elle disait à peine ces mots

Il grogna légerement. Elle approcha ses lèvres du front du jeune homme et y déposa un lger baiser. Il ouvrit alors les yeux en papillonant

« Alors le beau au bois dormant »

« Le quoi ? »

Devant le regard interrogateur de Ron elle ria doucement.

« Aller va dormir, demain tu as cours »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et les oreilles devanant rouges, monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Elle regagnait son escalier la main sur la joues, la tête dans les nuages, le sourire aux lèvres et les joues roses. C'est sûr cette année allait être merveilleuse ..

Voili Voilou c'était un chapitre plus long que d'habitude ça vous a plu ? à près tout c'est pas un chapitre passionant ! Bon bah laissez une tite review ça fait toujours plaisir


	4. Annonce

Salut à tous, je tiens à vous mettre une petite « annonce », je suis dans l'incapacité de vous écrire des chapitres pour le moment, j'ai pas mal de boulot au lycée et c'est la dernière ligne droite pour passer à la classe supérieure, j'éspère que vous comprenez

Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai écris pas mal de chapitres au brouillon, donc ça devrait aller plus vite après, j'ai bien ça devrait '

**Je voudrais dire un grand merci à Anacofleb, l'illuminée, Clodia, Servane, Princesse d'Argent, virg05, missanie**

J'vous embrasse fort et bonne lecture sur le site


	5. chapitre4 : Une matinée mouvementée

_Hey everybody ! Non c'est pas un rêve je suis là, c'est une petite suite pas très intéressante, enfin moi j'aime pas mais bon, mais c'est une suite au moins donc bonne lecture_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Chandleur mon chat qui est affalé à côté de mon clavier_

_Chapitre 4 :_ _Une matinée mouvementée_

Les doux rayons du soleil éclairaient pour le dernier « premier » matin les traits d'une jeune femme brune. Ils baignèrent le dortoir d'une lumière presque irréelle, puis caressèrent doucement la gorge de la brune, sa bouche et moururent sur ses yeux. Deux éclats de chocolats papillonnèrent pour s'ouvrirent tout doucement. Elle s'étira et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures chaudes. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une des fenêtres du dortoir des rouges et or. Elle regarda au loin, le ciel était magnifique en ce levé de soleil. Ella savait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle assisterait à ce spectacle magnifique. Cette année serait la dernière et elle le savait. Tout comme elle savait que le trio se séparerait après Poudlard, chacun irait à ses occupations. Il fallait qu'ils profitent de cette dernière année en tant qu'adolescents …La vraie vie les attendait derrière les murs du château, ils en avaient déjà eu un aperçu et pas des meilleurs…. la réalité douloureuse de la guerre …. Mais malgré cela ils essayaient de profiter au maximum de leur dernière année en tant qu'élève. Harry avait grandis, au combien. Non seulement il était plus grand en taille, même s'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Ron, mais aussi il avait mûri, étrangement vite d'ailleurs. Tous le monde savait qu'Harry avait vécu des moments atroces, et il leur avait bien fait comprendre cela lors de leur cinquième année à Poudlard, la mort de Sirius avait été une perte énorme pour chacun mais tout particulièrement Lupin et Harry qui le considéraient comme le dernier membre de leur famille. Pourtant il avait encore une fois de plus réussi à surmonter cela, non sans l'aide d'une petite rousse… En tout cas Hermione était très heureuse de le voir à nouveau jouir de la vie, sans trop se préoccuper de l'avenir. Elle savait, ils en étaient tous conscient que la guerre était loin d'être finis mais Harry ne voulait pas vivre dans la peur constante d'une attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après tout, il valait mieux vivre au jour le jour que dans la peur du lendemain, et ce que tous s'employaient de faire. Tous les trois arriveraient à surmonter ça, elle, Harry et …Ron.

Hermione regarda dans le vide et sans s'en rendre compte porta deux doigts à ses lèvres qu'elle effleura. Et Ron ? Que ferait il après Poudlard ? Ella savait qu'il allait devenir un excellent auror, qui sait peut être marié avec une femme comme Lavande.. Son regard s'assombrie, elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi tous les garçons y compris lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de cette… cette…. Cette fille !

Elle fut sortit de sa rêverie par un grincement de porte, une petite rousse s'instruisait dans le dortoir et regardait de droit à gauche comme si elle était en territoire ennemi

« Gin ! » chuchota Hermione pour éviter de réveiller ses camarades de chambre

« SHHH » lui ordonna celle-ci

La petite rousse vint s'accrochait au cou de la préfète en chef et sourit de toutes ces dents.

« Alors ? prête pour ce premier jour mademoiselle la préfète en chef ? »

« Umm… »

« « D'accord » répondit Ginny en devinant les pensées de sa meilleure amie.

Elle essaya de dévier la conversation

« Ce ciel orangé ne te ferai t il pas penser à un certain rouquin qui fait battre ton cœur ? » dit elle en imitant une fille au bord de l'évanouissement. Pour toute réponse elle reçu une tape sur le bras et elle rigola

« Pas la peine de rougir je plaisantais 'mione »

« Je ne rougis pas voyons ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je rougirai d'ailleurs ! »

« Mouai… » Répondit elle peu convaincu « alors comme ça tu m'abandonnes ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda la brune en écarquillant les yeux

« Apparemment tu as un appart à toi toute seule, enfin tu le partages avec un certain Martin mai bon… »

« Ah oui… » Dit elle avec un air déçue

« Qu'est ce qui se passe » demanda t elle inquiète alors que la brune s'asseyait sur son lit

« Et bien…il est gentil c'est sûr… »

« Et mignon ! »

« Shhh » siffla Lavande à moitié endormie « il y en a qui dorment encore ! »

« Rohh c'est bon » marmonna Ginny

Lavande lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de disparaître sous les couvertures, la rousse lui tira la langue et l'imita en train de marmonner.

« Bon alors qu'est ce qu'il y a 'mione ? »

« Et bien, ça va être différent je ne vais plus être avec toi et puis partager un appartement loin de vous, vous allez me manquer, je ne veux pas être seule pour ma dernière année… toi, Harry et … »

« Ron » finis la sœur de ce dernier en souriant d'un air triste. « Tu sais très bien qu'on se verra tout le temps sauf la nuit, et encore on pourra faire des escapades nocturnes comme d'habitudes ! Enfin comme vous en avez l'habitude … »

« Non comme nous en avons l'habitude, toi y compris, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser » elle se leva et mis ses mains sur ses hanches, puis tapota du pied, en parfaite imitation de Madame Weasley « Comment se fait il que tu rentres à cette heure Ginerva Weasley ! »

La rouquine rigola et joua le jeu

« Mais maman…j'étais seulement avec Harry, on a rien fait je te jure ! Promis tu ne vas pas être grand-mère tout de suite ! J'te le promets ! »

« Je ne permet pas à ma fille de traîner dans les couloirs d'un château ave un jeune homme, même si c'est Harry ! »

« On n'a pas traîner dans les couloirs puisqu'on est resté dans la salle sur demande ! » se défendit elle

« Quoi ! » dit elle d'un ton faussement outragée

« Hi hi »

« Bon alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé » demanda Hermione en redevenant la bonne camarade de chambre.

« Oh rien … » répondit celle-ci l'air de rien

« Ah non il est hors de question que tu gardes ça pour toi ! » elle commença la torture des chatouillis ce qui leur valu à toute les deux d'autres grognement des filles endormies

« Allons dans la salle commune » proposa la préfète

« Bonne idée, laissons ces mégères dormirent »

Une fois installait en tailleur sur les fauteuils Ginny entreprit de raconter à Hermione son escapade nocturne

« …Et là …ouaaahh » soupira t elle

« Et bien je n'aurais jamais pensé ça d'Harry ! »

« Mais à part s'embrasser dans un endroit si romantique et parler alors que j'étais allongée sur lui nous n'avons rien fait parole de Gryffondor » dit elle en mettant une main sur son cœur.

« Je te crois ne t'inquiète pas ! » dit-elle en souriant « Si j'étais toi j'irai dormir un peu, la reprise des cours va être dure sinon ! »

« Tu as sans doute raison… tu viens ! »

« Non merci je vais rester là un petit moment, je vais continuer de lire le livre de _sortilège niveau 7_ »

Elle rigola « toi je te jure si tu n'existait pas il aurait fallu t'inventer ! »

La petite rousse monta se coucher pendant qu'Hermione s'installait plus confortablement sur le canapé où dormait Ron la veille. Elle pris un plaid qu'elle mis sur elle et commença sa lecture. Il n'était que cinq heures et demie, autant dire qu'il lui restait un peu de temps avant que les cours ne commencent. Une bonne demi heure après quelqu'un descendit du dortoir des garçons. C'était Ron, il portait seulement un pantalon qui tombait négligemment sur ses hanches et qui laissait voir son torse musclé ainsi que des abdominaux bien dessiné. Il avait un visage encore endormi et ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ce qui lui donnait un air vraiment désinvolte et craquant. Il se massa la nuque tout en descendant les marches d'un pas traînant. Lorsqu'il vit la petite brune allongeait dans le canapé son cœur manqua d'un battement, elle était vraiment magnifique dans ces moments là... Concentré sur une lecture de Godric sait quel genre, se mordillant la lèvres inférieure, preuve de concentration, et ses cheveux retombant en avant sur ses seins, ses cheveux qu'elle remettait d'un mouvement habituel derrière ses oreilles, ses yeux noisettes qui scrutaient les lignes inscrites sur les pages d'un vieux livres, ses yeux avides de connaissance qui ne cessaient de faire des aller retour de gauche à droite, c'était tout à fait elle… Il s'avança vers elle, ce qu'elle ne remarqua même pas alors il toussota. Elle releva les yeux de son livre pour voir qui venait interrompre sa lecture, et sourit lorsqu'elle vit qui était l'importun.

« Bonjour » dit il d'une voix rauque

« Bonjour » répondit elle d'un ton plus aigu qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

« Je peux ? » demanda t il en désignant l'endroit où elle était allongée

« Oui oui bien sûr, attend je me pousse »

« Non mais tu peux rester allongée » dit il voyant celle-ci reprendre une place assise « je crois que je peux supporter tes jambes sur mes genoux »

C'est ce qu'il fit et en y réfléchissant il trouva cette position plus bizarre qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, elle était vêtu d'une simple chemise de nuit et ses fines jambes douces et nues reposées sur lui. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de tee shirt et ses oreilles prirent vite une couleur rouges… Tout de suite un silence pesant régna dans la salle commune, on n'entendit que le feu crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Il racla sa gorge et entama un semblant de conversation

« Alors ? Euh … ça va ? »

« Oui …oui et toi ? » répondit elle tout aussi gênée que lui

« Ouai ouai »

« Bien »

Un ange passa

« Dis tu » dirent ils d'une même voix, ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent

« On fait vraiment jeune couple » dit le rouquin en riant

« Oui tu as raison ! »

« Dis Ron ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu sais que je suis préfète en chef …»

« Oui ça je crois le savoir ! D'ailleurs je te félicite ! »

« Merci. Bon et bien tu sais je vais avoir mes appartements personnels, enfin je les partagerai avec Martin l'autre préfet en chef » dit elle en chuchotant presque la fin de sa phrase

« Quoi ! tu pars d'ici ! Mais …enfin Hermione, comment je …on ferra sans toi ? »

« Comment ça qu'est ce que vous ferez sans moi ? Je ne m'en vais pas non plus au bout du monde Ron » dit elle en rigolant

« Non mais on a besoin de toi, regardes tu serras pas là le soir pour euh … enfin on te verra moins souvent et… »

« Tu sais je pense qu'Harry s'en remettra vite, après tout il voit beaucoup Gin en ce moment ... »

« Oui c'est vrai mais je … enfin …. »

« Oui ! »

« Bah …qui nous aideras pour nos devoirs de potions ? » dit il sans vraiment penser à ce qui allait l'attendre « _Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ! » se dit il_

La rage montait en Hermione, alors comme ça elle n'était bonne que pour les aider à faire leurs devoirs ? Très bien ! Elle qui se souciait d'eux, qui ne voulais pas les quitté même si elle savait que ce n'était qu'un autre endroit dans le château! Elle se leva d'un mouvement rapide, non sans avoir donner un coup de pieds à Ron et partis en direction des escaliers. Ron la poursuivit et lui barra le passage avant qu'elle ne puisse monter. Il essaya de s'expliquer, alors qu'elle faisait mine de ne rien entendre. Elle essaya de passait sous son bras mais il lui barra une fois de plus le passage, et ceux plusieurs fois. Elle lui écrasa le pied, ce qui lui fit lâcher prise et elle commença à monter les escaliers. Il ne perdit pas espoir et continua à la suivre, seulement il avait hormis un détail, aucun garçon n'a le droit d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles, l'escalier se transforma vite en une sorte de toboggan faisant glissait Ron, qui attrapa la chemise d'Hermione et entraîne par conséquent celle-ci dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre. Hermione écrasait par le poids de Ron ne pouvait plus se dégageait. Cela en était trop, elle en avait marre, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'étaler sur elle ces derniers temps !

« Ron va t'en ! »

« Non pas avant que tu m'ai écouté ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais se tus

« 'Mione tu sais que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…. »

« Non je ne sais rien ! »

« Bon tu te calmes ! »

« … »

« Bien. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça m'embête que tu partes de notre dortoir, on se verra moins souvent et c'est vrai que Harry et moi on a besoin de ton soutient, pour les devoirs … » il la sentit se tendre sous lui, il reprit vite « mais pas seulement, on a besoin de toi point, je sais tu vas pas à l'autre bout du monde, mais avec toutes tes responsabilités, on ne te verras plus, et puis tu traînera toujours avec ce Serdaigle ! » dit il en accentuant la fin de sa phrase par un regard de dégoût

« Martin. »

« Ah pace que tu l'appelle Martin ? »

« Ron … »

Maintenant c'était à lui d'être en colère, pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il ne le sentait pas ce petit Serdaigle de pacotilles ! Il éprouvait la même haine envers lui que celle qu'il avait éprouvait en quatrième année pour Krum. Il avait l'impression qu'avec ce genre de personne il devait rester sur ses gardes pour … et bien pour … pour éviter que bah pour éviter qu'ils viennent.

« Martin est simplement un colocataire rien de plus. Je ne le connais pas très bien tu sais alors je n'ai spécialement envie de rester tout mon temps avec lui »dit elle pour l'appaiser

« Hum, mais il essaiera de te conquérir ! Et par la même occasion de t'arracher à nous ! Je connais ce genre de types !» grommela t il

«Tsss ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ron … Et puis d'ailleurs lui ne me prends pas pour un dictionnaire ! » _(Et vlan !)_

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça, tu n'ai pas bonne qu'aux études »

« Merci ! » dit elle indignée

« Enfin t'as compris quoi ? »

« Non » dit elle plus butée que jamais

« Hermione ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai dis ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure »

« Quoi donc ! »

« Mais …je … enfin tu sais très bien quoi ! »

« … »

« Oh et puis laisse tomber, va retrouver ton p'tit Marty ! »

Il se leva (enfin) et tourna les talons. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à se retourner et l'embrassa. Ron ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle pressait ses lèvres encore plus fort contre les siennes jusqu'à ce que sa langue s'insinue dans sa bouche pour retrouver sa partenaire. Etait elle bien en train de l'embraser là ? Entre les deux escaliers de la maison Gryffondor ? C'est bien Hermione là ? Il ne rêvait pas ?

Elle avait nouait ses bras autour du cou du Gryffondor et lui restait là hébétait ne sachant que faire à part répondre à ce baiser et danser avec sa langue douce et chaude. Comme si elle avait reçu une décharge, Hermione recula violemment Ron en le poussant avec ses bras. Ron ne comprenait plus rien, il avait la bouche entrouverte et encore sous le choc de ce que sa meilleure amie avait infligé à ses lèvres et sa langue.

« A tout à l'heure Ron »

Puis elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Elle referma la porte et s'appuya contre cette dernière. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla un grand cou avant de se laisser glisser à terre. Elle venait de l'embrasser, oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire après cela ? Le nier ? Oui ! Enfin non … Non il faudrait qu'elle lui explique que … et bien qu'elle… qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait cette bêtise, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle allait devoir changé de dortoir, oui c'était sûrement une bise d'au revoir_. Enfin pour une bise s'en était une !_ Pensait-elle. Il fallait réfléchir oui c'est ça réfléchir, après tout ce n'était qu'un baiser innocent. Un baiser innocent vraiment ?

_Suite au prochain épisode ! Bon alors qu'en pensez vous ? Bon ok c'est pas génial comme suite mais j'ai pleins de cours pleins de devoirs, et pleins d'activités, donc j'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire. Ce chapitre a été écrit en cours de deux heures d'histoire, je sais je sais c'est pas bien, mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai bien appris ma leçon et j'ai bien pris mes notes alors ça va ? Faut dire qu'avec une prof d'histoire comme la mienne vous avez vite faite de dormir alors autant écrire (tiens une rime lol) pour mon autre fic, je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir écrire de suite désolé, les chapitres viendront au compte goutte, je suis vraiment désolée mais lisait moi toujours s'vious plait et laissait moi une review please. Pas de réponses au reviews mais je fais un gros bisou et je vous remercie : **L'illuminée, Clodia, Servane, Princesse d'Argent, Virg05, Witch-Dark, Anacofleb, Sherazade63, et NoName.**_

_Vraiment un grand merci à tous pour vos encouragements et votre attente, à la prochaine._


	6. chapitre5 : Un nouveau couple

_**Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau couple**_

Il lui serra un peu plus la man avant de se baisser pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux remplient de malice lui sourirent et ils lâchèrent leurs mains. Les grandes portes de chêne s'ouvrirent, ils s'avancèrent à l'une des quatre tables et s'assirent chacun à côté d'un ami sans oublier de se jeter un dernier regard amoureux. Ils avaient décidé ce matin qu'ils ne voulaient pas être un couple officiel aux yeux des autres. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de goûter aux joies des commérages, c'est pourquoi ils avaient préféré mettre l'accent sur de futurs rendez vous en pleine intimité, que sur une exposition au grand jour. Même si, avec beaucoup de temps, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils s'aimaient énormément, ils n'en restaient pas moins timides face aux autres. Et puis les amis… lui, aurait le droit aux fameuses blagues bien lourdes des copains, et elle, aux discussions incessante sur "comment est ce qu'il embrase?" et cette perspective ne les enchantait guère, du moins pour l'instant…

"Hey Harry !"

"Ummm?" répondit le survivant en sortant de sa transe qui s'appelait Ginny

"T'arrêtes un peu de reluquer ma soeur comme ça dis !" le roux se pencha un peu plus vers son meilleur ami et le regarda avec des petits yeux, essayant de percer ses pensées "Si je ne te connaissait pas, je penserais que tu la dragues… Fait gaffe mon p'tit Potty, mes frères sont peut être plus là mais il reste moi pour préserver la fraîcheur de ma p'tite rose" _(il se l'a fait à la Ayame cf. fruits basket)_

"Tsss je drague pas t'as soeur imbécile !" dit il en lui envoyant un morceau de pain en pleine figure "je sors déjà avec" dit il dans un murmure inaudible que Ron ne perçut pas (_quoi vous pensiez que je parlais de Ron et Hermione plus haut ? tsss je vous jure !)_

"Oh faites" reprit le brun en regardant autour de lui "où est Hermione ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, et elle ne vient pas manger, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, et surtout pas le premier jour !"

"Hein ? Mais non je ne sais pas où elle est ! J'ai rien dit j'tassure et j'ai rien fait non plus !" dit il paniqué en tortillant ses doigts. Harry paru surpris de l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Que pouvez t il bien lui cacher encore ? Et puis pourquoi le regarder t il ainsi ? Enfin non il ne le regarder pas spécialement il avait le même regard que les personne le voyant pour la première fois… pourquoi regardait il son front !

"Euh vieux ça va ?"

"Quoi!" dit celui ci prestement comme s'il était sortie d'un rêve "Oui oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas c'est vrai ! " Il ria nerveusement "bon aller j'ai plus faim je vais euh … attendre devant la salle !"

"Mais Ron tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette"

"Oh euh oui mais eumm je suis nerveux…"

"Hum … mais tu as l'air pressé d'aller en cours tu es sur que ça va ?"

"Oui bien sûr ! Et puis j'ai décidé d'être plus enthousiaste pour aller en cours cette année !" dit il déterminé plus que jamais, même si quelque chose sonnait faux

"Euh Ron … on commence par potions avec Rogue..."

"ET bien … autant y allait out de suite le calvaire paraîtra moins douloureux !"

Avant que le survivant ne puisse ajouter mots ce dernier était parti. Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ?"

"Rien ton frère est ... étrange ..."

Elle rigola "Harry, mon frère l'a toujours était !"

"Gin, je suis sérieux il est parti en avance pour le cours de Rogue !"

"Ah oui là en effet, c'est peut être Hermione qui déteint sur lui ..." elle semblait réfléchir "tiens d'ailleurs elle est où ?"

"Je pensais que tu pourrais me le dire, à près tout tu partage le même dortoir"

"Oui ...plus pour longtemps ...tiens voilà où elle doit être, sûrement dans ses nouveaux appartements ! Avec Martin c'est sûr !"

"Non Martin est à table regarde" d'un signe de tête il désigna un garçon aux cheveux châtains qui rigolait avec deux autre filles aux couleurs bleu et bronze

"Ne t'inquiète pas elle n'avait sûrement pas faim, sûrement stressée, tu sais comment elle et !"

"Oui tu as raison..."

La main de la petite rousse dévia sur la cuisse de ce dernier et vint trouver sa copine qui l'attendait. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et se serrèrent. Il plongea ses deux émeraude dans les océans de Ginny, se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille "j'ai hâte d'être ce soir, rendez vous à neuf heures derrière la statue du dragon? N'oublie pas hein." Et dans un souffle il rajouta "Je t'aime" avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de se lever à son tour pour quitter la grande salle. Elle le regarda s'en aller savourant encore la trace de ses lèvres chaudes sur sa joue douce et fraîche. Ella aimait ce sentiment de plénitude, de bien être qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, à chaque fois que leurs mains s'effleuraient et que leurs yeux se croisaient. Et lorsqu'il déposait des doux baisers sur sa peau pâle c'était comme un feu d'artifice en elle. Son coeur battait la chamade et elle avait l'impression d'être une autre, d'être libérée.

Il fallait être cool, paraître indifférente, à près tout ce baiser ne signifiait rien, ça aurait était Harry ça aurait été... dif-pareil ! Pareil ! Bon arrêtons de se torturais l'esprit un baiser est un baiser, c'est vrai ça arrivait à tous le monde il fallait passer à autre chose, se concentrer sur le cours "oui oui c'est vrai qu'est ce qu'elle raconte déjà ? Oula il vaudrait mieux que je sache" se dit-elle, elle regarda la copie de Neville, qui heureusement suivait le cours de Botanique ! "Je me demande ce que font Harry et Ron en potions … Les pauvres, ils doivent en bavé, pendant deux heures en plus … Bon aller arrête de penser à ça concentre toi sur le cours par merlin ! "Se disait elle mentalement

"Hermione" chuchota Neville qui s'était baissé vers elle

Elle descendit de ses petits nuages imita son camarde et répondit "oui quoi ?"

"Euh madame Chourave t'as demandé de lui donner la définition de astilbe »

Elle leva la tête, en effet tous le monde était tourné vers elle et attendait qu'elle réponde quelque chose, madame Chourave avait en plus d'un air impatient un air un peu colérique qui ne lui allait décidemment pas

"Miss Granger j'attendais un peu plus de sérieux de votre part, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez très bien sortir !" dit le professeur de botanique sur un ton sec

"Excu-Excusez moi madame, je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'ai un peu mal à la tête"

"Et bien il aurait fallu me le dire miss, allez plutôt à l'infirmerie, je ne voudrai pas qu'une de mes meilleure élèves soit absente à plusieurs de mes cours à cause de maux de tête..."

"Merci madame..."

Elle ramassa ses livres et son sac puis partis sous les regards des autres élèves alors que ceux ci se faisaient rappeler à l'ordre par le professeur chourave.

Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et une fois arrivait là bas tomba nez à nez avec son partenaire de "lois"

"Oh Hermione ! Comment vas tu !"

"Euh bien bien. Merci Martin" répondit celle ci avec un sourire un peu forcé, c'est bien la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir en ce moment. Elle se dirigea vers un lit et s'y assis en attendant l'infirmière. Un silence s'installa mais aux oreilles d'Hermione il était plutôt apaisant. Ce ne devait pas être de l'avis de tous car le Serdaigle le brisa.

"Pourquoi es tu là ? … Si c'est pas trop indiscret bien sur !" se précipita t il d'ajouter

"Non non c'est rien, je viens juste pour des petites migraines" elle lui sourie et un nouveau silence s'ajouta "euh t toi ?"

Il se frotta la nuque et sourit d'un air gêné "Et bien … C'est bête mais je me suis trompé dans un sort de métamorphose et puis bah ..." Il lui montra se mains qui était toute gonflées et couvertes de poils, et on pouvait voir aussi des griffes à la place des ongles. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en voyant dans quel état le jeune homme avait mis ses mains.

"Mais comment t'es tu fait ça!" demanda t elle sans quitter des yeux les mains velu de Martin

"Et bien …" dit il avec un rire gêné " C'était en cours de métamorphose, normalement on a métamorphose avec vous mais là c'est une sorte de cours supplémentaire pour un petit nombre d'élèves, comme ceux qui ont plus d'heure de potions ou plus d'heure de botanique, enfin bref au lieu de transformer un cuiller en ourson… je me suis infligé cette… métamorphose…"

"Quoi tu t'es transformé en ours !" demanda t elle horrifiée

"Non non ! Heureusement d'ailleurs, mais j'ai eu le droit à un jolie museau et des pattes assez velues!"

Elle ria et ajouta "Tu sais j'ai un ami qui a fait bien pire l'an dernier!"

"Ah bon ! Je ne suis pas un cas désespéré !"

Non non je t'assure Martin, j'en connais un, je te jure tu ne lui arrivera jamais à la cheville, c'est un don chez lui " ils se sourirent et continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière arrive et donne à Hermione des potions pour ses "maux de têtes".

"Au fait Martin..?" dit elle en se retournant juste avant de franchir la porte

"Oui?" répondit celui ci en souriant

"Je prends la salle de bains tous les matins !"

Il ria et lui fit un signe de main, auquel Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant la grosse patte qui lui servait de main s'agitait dans l'air.

"C'est horrible !"

"Tu ne devais pas être plus optimiste cette année ?" demanda le survivant avec une ponte de sarcasme dans la voix

"Très drôle Harry mais tu te rend compte commencer toutes les semaines par trois heures de potions avec Rogue, avec Rogue Harry! Et enchaîner avec Binns qui est ennuyeux comme la pluie, c'est …horrible, inhumain même !"

Après avoir ri un bon coup Harry s'arrêta

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda le roux voyant son meilleur ami s'arrêtait

"Tu vas me dire la vérité?"

"Quoi ?" demanda le rouquin perdu pus que jamais

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"Mais rien j'tassure ! Aller vieux on va manger !" il le prit par les épaules "qu'est ce que tu peux être suspicieux des fois"

Harry n'ajouta rien mais était bien décidé à avoir une discussion avec son ami le soir même pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor en face de Ginny. Hermione qui était restée avec le professeur Binns pour lui demander des précisions sur la guerre des graphornes en France en 1257, arriva peut de temps après et vint se placer à côté de Ginny, soit, face à Ron. Le jeune couple se lança un regard amoureux et vite le pied de l'un trouva celui de l'autre. Ils étaient dans un autre monde, complètement déconnecté de la réalité, si bien qu'ils ne voyaient pas le malaise qui régnait entre les deux autres Gryffondor. Chacun évitait de croiser le regard de l'autre. Etrangement chacun trouver un immense intérêt à contempler sa purée de citrouille. Un silence pesant pour les uns et apesant pour les autres régnait. Les deux amoureux se dévoraient toujours des yeux et les deux autres adolescents évitaient toujours de se regarder.

"Gin tu peux me passer le sel?" demanda Ron

Il eu droit à un regard noir qui signifiait "tu me déranges ! demande à quelqu'un d'autre !" Elle lui donna cependant le sel qu'elle posa dans un bruit sourd juste en face de lui. Puis elle repartit à la conquête d'émeraudes. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes Ginny se leva et partit en direction des cachots sans oublier d'adresser un petit signe à l'élu de son coeur. Le silence régnait toujours et Harry sortant de sa transe se rendit (enfin) compte de la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis. Puis sentant cette atmosphère lourde qui pesait au dessus d'eux il se décida à parler pour trois.

"Alors Hermione tes trois heures de botanique !"

"Hein ? … euh bien bien…"

"Je vois …"

"Et Ron t'as dit la dernière de Rogue ?" dit il toujours aussi enthousiaste

Elle releva la tête et croisa furtivement le regard du rouquin en face d'elle, mais le fuya vite et rebaissa la tête, qu'elle secoua en signe de dénégation. Harry observait ses deux amis, allant de l'un à l'autre. Ce petit manège était décidemment bien étrange. D'habitude ils n'avaient jamais l'air ...gêné ..? En colère peut être, fâchés oui c'est sûr, normaux oui mais gênés ? Non jamais enfin ... pas à sa connaissance … Avait il fat quelque chose de mal ?

"Bon les garçons je vais en cours d'arithmancie, on se voit en cours de métamorphose out à l'heure" Elle leur adressa un sourire avant de s'en aller. Ron la regarda disparaître derrière la grosse porte de bois et poussa un long soupir avant de picorer son assiette de purée ave sa fourchette. Harry observait toujours son ami et décida de lui tirer les vers du nez maintenant !

"Bon je veux savoir ce qui se passe !" dit Harry d'un ton ferme.

Le roux sursauta et regarda son ami. Il savait qu'il le saurait tout au tard mais c'était assez gênant de lui en parler, et puis Hermione ne serait peut être pas d'accord. De toute façon pour elle cela ne signifiait vraiment rien ! Sinon pourquoi l'éviter ? Quoique apparemment elle avait fait un énorme effort pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Etait elle aussi dégoûté de l'avoir embrassé ? Etait il aussi répugnant ? A en croire son attitude oui… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en face pour ça ce n'était pas comme si il se souciait de savoir si elle le trouve attirant ou pas, ils n'étaient qu'amis après tout …

"Alors ?" s'impatienta Harry

"Rien rien, on est juste … concentré sur nos cours !" dit il sans vraiment croire au mensonge qu'il venait de dire

"Tu te fiche de moi ? Je ne m'appelle pas Rusard, je ne suis pas totalement imbécile! Elle évite de te regarder et toi aussi d'ailleurs, vous avez du mal à rester longtemps tout les deux dans la même pièce et pour couronner le tout y'a une sorte d'atmosphère pesante qui rode quand vous êtes tous les deux. Je pensais que l'histoire du train avait était réglé..."

"Oui elle l'est!"

"Et bien où est le problème ?"

"ET bien … je ne peux pas te le dire… j'suis désolé mais ça regarde Hermione et moi…"

"Bon … d'accord mais par pitié règle le problème c'est vraiment... pesant comme situation !"

"Humm"

"Bon dépêche toi de manger, on doit aller en divination avant de retrouver Hermione en métamorphose. A ton avis qui aura le sinistros cette année ?" demanda t il en rigolant

"Je crois, mon pauvre Harry, que tu vas encore t'y collait !"

Ils finirent de manger en oubliant le cas Hermione, pour un temps du moins. Après une heure passée dans la salle du professeur Trelawney, les narines agressées par les fortes odeurs d'encens et les yeux fatigués par la chaleur régnant dans la salle de classe, ils rejoignirent Hermione en salle de métamorphose.

"Et vieux!"

"Oui" demanda Ron

"Je me met à côté de Terry, tu n'as qu'à aller à côté d'Hermione" dit il en ajoutant un clin d'oeil

"Harry je crois pas que …" il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose qu'Harry prenait place à côté du Serdaigle. IL chercha Hermione des yeux et la trouva enfin au premier rand. Il respira un grand coup, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers elle. Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la table d'Hermione un autre Serdaigle prenait place à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit et ils commencèrent à parler. Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui se passait là ! Et puis c'était qui lui d'abord ! Le jeune Serdaigle se retourna une seconde. Mais cette seconde fut suffisante à Ron pour le reconnaître. C'était un beau jeune homme, les cheveux mi long chatains, les yeux verts, un visage enfantin mais avec des traits d'homme. Un sourire de gamin collé à ses lèvres fines et ses yeux toujours plissés lorsqu'il riait. Martin Bothoom. Le roux serraient se mains contre ses livres et regardait le jeune Serdaigle d'un air mauvais.

"Monsieur Weasley, je vous prierez de bien vouloir vous asseoir, à moins que vous ayez besoin d'aide ?"

L'interpellé décrocha ses yeux des deux adolescents et chercha une place libre. Lavande lui fit un petit signe de la main et il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose et gloussa, mais Ron était plus intéressé à sa meilleure amie et ce Serdaigle qu'à ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire. Cette dernière, apparemment vexée du peu d'intérêt qu'il lui portait, lui dona un coup de coude ce qui lui fit tomber ses affaires.

"Monsieur Weasley je vous prierez de bien cessez votre bazar dans mon cours !" dit Mcgonagall sur un ton sec

"Oui madame" grommela Ron

Il lança un regard noir à Lavande qui le regarda avec dédain, la tête haute. Ca promettait d'être une bonne année! Le cours se passa sans trop d'incident. A part le fait que Ron ait maladroitement métamorphoser la plume de sa voisine en couteau, et par conséquent fait en sorte que cette voisine se coupe, et donc que la professeur de métamorphose le reprenne encore et enfin que tous le monde aient les yeux braqués sur lui, le cours se passa sans encombre.

La soirée fut assez courte pour Ron qui décida de vite remonter dans le dortoir des garçons. Hermione quant à elle montait les escaliers pour aller à sa salle commune, elle y rencontra Martin qui était devant un tableau représentant une fée aux longs cheveux blonds d'or, et aux yeux bleus cristallin. Elle avait la peau blanche et portait un habit long et ample dans les tons vert d'eau. Elle jouait avec un enfant qui se trouvait au bord d'une rivière. L'enfant s'amusait à arroser la fée qui lui rendait bien.

"Martin ?"

"Ah Hermione"

"Tu n'entres pas ?"

"ET bien j'aimerai bien mais j'ai oublié le mot de passe"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai" elle lui sourit et s'avança "madame la fée ?"

La fée se retourna et lui adressa un grand sourire, elle lui demanda d'une voix douce "Avez vous le mot de passe ?"

"Magi sagae"

La fée leur fit une révérence et le tableau pivota. Ils entrèrent ensemble et ne purent que s'extasier devant la beauté de leur salle commune. La salle était grande et spacieuse aux couleurs rouges et bleues. Une grande cheminée, dont une douce chaleur s'échappait illuminait la pièce d'une lumière presque irréelle. Au dessus de celle ci un corbeau reposait sur l'épaule d'un lion. Il y avait aussi deux fauteuils de velours bleu pour l'un et rouge pour l'autre, ainsi que deux magnifiques bureaux en bois sombre. Mais la chose la plus impressionnante était sans doute l'énorme bibliothèque qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. A gauche se trouvait une porte, ils l'ouvrirent, et là leur yeux ne purent que s'extasier une nouvelle fois devant un si beau spectacle. Une salle de bains comme ils en avaient jamais vu. Une baignoire de la taille d'une demi piscine, avec plusieurs robinets aux couleurs or, un petit lavabo toujours orné d'or et un tableau représentant une sirène. Dans l'ensemble, cette pièce pouvait être caractérisé d'enchanteresse.

Ils refermèrent la porte et montèrent le petit escalier menant à un petit pallier ou deux portes s'y trouvaient. Sur l'une le nom d'Hermione Granger était inscrit en lettre d'or et sur l'autre le nom de Martin Bothoom en lettre de bronze. Ils ouvrirent chacun leur porte et poussèrent une exclamation de surprise mélangée à de la joie et de l'admiration. Leurs chambres étaient jumelles mais avec les couleurs correspondant à leur maison. Hermione entra dans sa chambre et toucha les meubles un à un du bout des doigts, le grand lit à baldaquin d'un bois sombre et d'un couvre lit bordeaux, l'armoire sculptée dans un bois tout aussi sombre que le lit, était ornée de lions ici et là. Et enfin un secrétaire, toujours d'un bois sombre, se trouvait devant une fenêtre qui laissait passer les rayons du soleil couchant, baignant la chambre d'une lumière douce et chaude. Après avoir échangé leurs impressions sur leur nouvelle salle commune, les deux préfets en chef se quittèrent et rejoignirent leur chambre respective. La journée du lendemain promettait d'être longue et dure.

La journée du lendemain n'avait pas été de tous repos en effet ! Et elle n'était pas finie, le petit groupe se dirigeait vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal pour leur premier cours avec le professeur Sosnowski.

La première impression était souvent la mauvaise, ils en avaient déjà fait l'expérience … Comment cette vieille dame au visage de grand mère douce et gentille allait être ? Ils s'installèrent à une table, Harry entre ses deux amis, qui à son grand déplaisir ne se parlaient toujours pas, et sortit son livre et ses affaires. Il n'y avait aucun professeur à l'horizon, les élèves se jetaient des regards interrogateurs, sauf bien sûr les Serpentard qui commençaient déjà à critiquer le nouveau professeur.

"Bonjour bonjour !"

Nul ne savait où et quand était elle arrivait mais leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, se tenait devant eux un sourire radieux aux lèvres et la baguette levée. Les élèves sursautèrent et regardèrent le professeur Sosnowski qui faisait de grand geste en cherchant quelque chose dans son bureau. Elle en sortit une pile de feuille et sa baguette.

"Oh non une interrogation surprise, j'ai rien révisé" chuchota Ron à Harry

"Le contraire m'aurait étonné" dit Hermione sur un ton sec, mais toujours en chuchotant. Harry gêné par cette remarque qui lança un froid, se racla la gorge.

"Oui mon petit?" demanda Sosnowski en se retournant vers le trio

"Euh rien! Rien professeur"

Elle lui décocha un magnifique sourire et Harry ne sait pas pourquoi mais il se sentit envahi d'une chaleur indescriptible et lui sourit à son tour

"Bon" reprit la vieille dame " Je me présente, je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Sosnowski, comme vous le savez ce poste est … maudit dit on" dit elle en se baissant et en jetant des regards furtifs autour d'elle, prête à bondir aux moindres bruit " mais allons allons, une pauvre vieille comme moi en a vu d'autre ! Donc je vous promet de rester au moins plus d'une année!" dit elle en souriant à son "public" Les élèves la regardaient d'un air étrange, certain souriaient, d'autres avaient la tête de quelqu'un se retrouvant face à quelqu'un qui s'était échappait de l'hôpital mangouste.

"Aujourd'hui nous n'aurons pas besoin de livres ou de quoi que ce soit, seulement d'une plume et d'un esprit vif!" Les Gryffondor se jetèrent un regard interrogateur, quand aux Serpentard ils affichaient une mine totalement détachée. "Dans un premier temps je vais vous demandé de remplir ses fiches, je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur vous, je ne me fit pas trop aux avis des autres ou aux articles" dit elle en jetant un oeil au trio " Donc je voudrais vous connaître un peu mieux, savoir où vous en êtes d'un point de vu technique. Dans un second temps, je vous ferai part du programme de cette année, qui j'en suis sûr vous plaira"

Le bruit de plume écrivant sur le parchemin était le seul bruit qu'on entendait dans la salle de cours, aucun chuchotement, aucun rire, personne ne décrochait ses yeux de sa fiche, tous étaient dans une longue explication de leur "vie". Au bout d'une bonne demi heure, Sosnowski ramassa les copies et d'un coup de baguette les fit disparaître. Elle émit un petit rire en voyant la mine de certains et ajouta "ne vous inquiétez pas, vos fiches sont en sûreté, je ne les ai pas détruites, juste fait disparaître, pour un petit moment. Je ne vous aurez pas fait écrire pendant une demi heure pour rien, je ne suis pas sadique comme professeur je vous le jure sur l'honneur" dit elle en mettant la main droit sur son coeur. Des soulagements se lisèrent sur le visage de certains.

"Comme promis je vais vous résumez un peu le programme de cette année. Comme vous le savez nous sommes en guerre, et face à des mangemorts ou autre créatures vous n'aurez pas le temps de chercher une formule bien construite que vous aurez apprise pour un cours, donc je vous enseignerez comment utiliser votre magie, celle que vous avez en vous naturellement, celle qui s'utilise sans formule, sans baguette magique, seulement ce pouvoir que vous avez en vous. Votre pouvoir est plus ou moins puissant, cela dépend de la personne et de la maîtrise de celui ci, ce que, je m'engage à développer chez vous mes petits! Tout d'abord nous travaillerons sur une recherche de votre "moi intérieur", seulement après vous pourrez commencer à travailler sur votre pouvoir." Le bruit de la cloche retentit "Ah et bien je vois que le cours est terminé, et bien à une prochaine fois jeune gens!"

Les élèves sortirent de la classe en trombe, partageant leur impressions sur leur nouveau professeur, pour la plupart les impressions étaient positives, en faite pour tous les gryffondor, mais pour les serpentard ce n'était qu'une vieille chouette qui essayaient de gagner leur confiance en les épatant avec ses petits tours de passe-passe.

"Et bien moi je trouve que le programme est très intéressant!" dit Hermione à Harry et Neville, en oubliant complètement Ron qui se trouvait à côté.

"Oui j'ai hâte de rechercher mon moi intérieur" répondit le survivant en rigolant

"Et bien pas moi, je vais encore avoir un pouvoir inutile, je suis sur que mon pouvoir sera de parler aux limaces!" dit Neville d'un air triste

"Mais Neville c'est très utile de savoir parler à des limaces, imagines un peu tu peux les empêcher de manger les salades d'Hagrid ! Où même tu peux leur ordonner d'installer leur campement dans le lit de Malfoy!"

"Très drôle Ron !" dit Hermione sur un ton sarcastique alors qu'Harry et Neville rigolaient

"Tiens t'as remarqué que j'étais là ! Bravo !" dit il d'un air faussement enjoué. Harry et Neville s'arrêtèrent de rire, sentant l'orage venir et redoutant le pire. Mais Hermione ne lui adressa qu'un "pff" un haussement d'épaule et partit en direction de la bibliothèque.

"Ron, tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé!" demanda le survivant d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne le voulait

"A parce que c'est à moi d'aller lui parler !" il ria nerveusement " tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe alors s'il te plait mêle toi de ce qui te regardes, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me face la morale, elle est déjà là pour ça merci!" Sur ce, il monta les escaliers menant à la salle commune des gryffondor.

Finalement Ron descendit pour le dîner et Harry s'excusa. A la fin du repas, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Ils s'assirent près de la cheminée et commencèrent une partie d'échec, en évitant toujours le sujet "Hermione".

Cette dernière entra dans la salle accompagner de Ginny qui riait à gorge déployer. Harry releva la tête de la partie d'échec et sourit à son autre moitié.

"Bon je crois que la partie est fini" murmura Ron

Le brun se leva et vint à l'encontre de sa petite rouquine préférée.

"Ginny, je pourrais te voir en privé s'il te plait ? Tu sais il faut qu'on discute de ... ce truc ..?"

"Oui ce truc... tu as raison!"Lui répondit elle en lui souriant d'un air complice "Hermione je te laisse entre les mains de mon frère, on se verra plus tard" dit elle à l'intention de sa meilleure amie qu'elle embrassa sur la joue

"Euh oui oui bien sur"

Elle s'installa près de Ron. Elle sortit un livre et commença à lire, quand à lui il termina sa partie d'échec. Aucun des deux n'étaient vraiment concentré sur leur occupation, Ron venait de lancer un fou directement contre la reine, perdant ainsi la partie et Hermione relisait pour la dixième fois la même ligne. La salle était déserte, les élèves profitant du beau temps et du soleil couchant pour s'amuser encore un peu près du lac. Ils se regardèrent un bref instant et Ron se décida enfin à briser le silence.

« Comme si on allait les croire hein ? » dit il en riant nerveusement

« Qui ! » demanda la brune en levant les yeux de son livre

« Harry et Ginny »

« Ah euh oui oui bien sûr »

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Ron reprit son courage à deux mains pour relancer la conversation

"Qu'est ce qui était si drôle?" demanda t il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

"Oh rien, juste quelque chose que Martin m'a dis ce matin" dit elle en souriant

"Oui ton p'tit Marty …! J'aurai du m'en doutais…"

"Il ne s'appelle pas Marty ! Mais martin !"Reprit elle en sentant la colère montait en elle

"Oh excuse moi d'avoir dit Marty" dit il en insistant sur le dernier mot de sa phrase"je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi…in-time!"

"Mais qu'est ce que tu me chantes encore ! Te rend tu compte des imbécillités que tu dis ! Ce n'est pas MON martin !Alors arête !"

"Me dis pas que vous avez pas flirté !"

"Mais tu délire ! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !"

"Ah non ! Parce que s'asseoir à côté de toi en cours et passait une heure à te faire rire et a te frôlait c'est pas draguer peut être !"

"Mais- mais non !"

"Bien sûr !"

"TU me fais bien rire des fois, et puis ça nous arrive d'être proche et c'est pas pour autant qu'on flirt !"

"Tiens tu te souviens qu'on est amis maintenant ! T'en avais pas l'air ces deux derniers jours! J'ai dis ou fais quelque chose pour que tu m'évite comme ça !"

"…" Il fit semblant de tendre l'oreille et n'ayant aucune réponse il continua

"Ce serait pas parce que tu t'en veux d'avoir gâcher un baiser avec un pauvre gars comme moi ! Je m'en excuse vraiment de t'avoir obligé à m'embrasser !"

"Arrête avec ça, ce n'était rien, j'étais fatiguée et je ne voulais pas t'embrasser, c'est juste que …"

"Que quoi ! J'en ai marre Hermione ! C'est pas tes humeurs qui décident, tu peux pas embrasser quelqu'un sans lui demander et ensuite l'éviter ! Je ne t'ai pas obligé à m'embrasser, ce n'est pas moi qui t'AI embrassé Hermione alors c'est pas a moi que tu dois en vouloir! Mais à toi !"

"Mais t'as bien répondu au baiser non ! J'étais pas toute seule! Tu pouvais me repousser aussi!"

"T'as l'intention de faire mumuse comme ça avec tous les mecs que tu croise ? Martin a eu le droit à son cadeau de bienvenue lui aussi !" Ron ne vit pas la claque qui s'écrasa sur sa joue dans un grand bruit.

Elle fulminait de rage, ils étaient tous les deux rouge de colère et se tenait l'un en face de l'autre droit, tendus à l'extrême, la respiration lourde et saccadée. Il porta une main à sa joue meurtri qu'il frotta comme pour faire disparaître la douleur. Elle ne quittait plus ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient pincées à la Mcgonagall et ses joues étaient aussi rouges que la cravate de son uniforme. Elle tenta une autre gifle mais fut arrêter par Ron cette fois ci. Il lui aggripa le poigné sans trop le serré. Ils soutenaient toujours le regard de l'autre, ne pas s'avouer vaincu, c'était exactement ce à quoi ils pensaient chacun de leur côté.

Il la regarda un instant, et avec toute la rage qu'il ait à ce moment là il l'embrassa violemment. Toujours le poignet emprisonné, Hermione répondit au baiser encore plus profondément. Une sorte de lutte s'était engagé entre les deux. Chacun voulait dépasser l'autre. Ce baiser n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec celui de la veille, il était violent, brûlant et bien plus que passionné. Il réunissait la colère des deux gryffondor accumulait pendant ces deux jours. Ron abandonna sa bouche et se recula en lui lâchant le poignet.

"Maintenant on est quitte" dit il d'un ton cassant

Puis il monta l'escalier de son dortoir. Il ferma la porte du dortoir des garçons et s'affala sur son lit à baldaquin. Il se mit sur le dos avec une main derrière la nuque. Que venait il de faire ? Ca ne finirait donc jamais ? Ce n'était sûrement pas en s'échangeant des baisers de cette manières qu'ils redeviendraient amis ! Enfin amis … oui il aimait Hermione comme il aimait Ginny, même s'il se voyait mal embrassé sa soeur ! Enfin techniquement s'il aimait Hermione comme il aimait Gin, ça ne devrait pas lui posait de problème d'embrasser Gin… Mais non c'était mal saint et c'était différent, très différent !De toute manière il faudrait tôt au tard que ce petit jeu avec Hermione cesse, et le plus tôt possible serait le bienvenu ! Demain il irait s'excuser auprès d'Hermione. Oui demain… Une bonne demie heure passa, Ron n'avait toujours pas bougé il réfléchissait à leur relation d'amis. Ella avait toujours était très compliquée, il fallait y mettre un terme. Oui un terme et tout de suite. Il se leva d'un pas décidé et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Il sortit et alla à la bibliothèque où il était sûr de la trouver, à une table, seule en train d'étudier. Il entra dans la bibliothèque sous le regard soupçonneux de madame Pince. Il lui adressa un sourire poli auquel elle ne répondit pas bien entendu. Il chercha Hermione à sa table préférée et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. IL était encore là. Ron serra les poing en regardant ce petit … faire rire SA 'mione ! Elle se retourna et le regarda. Ron ne pouvait la voir avec ce garçon. C'était au dessus de ses forces, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il la regardait, elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement fâché. Il se sentit de trop et décida de sortir de la bibliothèque. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'air trop affecté, elle ! Il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé une seule seconde qu'elle avait pu être ne serait ce qu'en colère contre lui à cause de ce baiser et de leur dernière dispute. Ni triste, ni vexée, ni furieuse, rien !

Il monta les escaliers, elle restait planté là, comme une sotte. Oui, sotte elle l'avait bien été ! Elle fit demie tour et sortit de la salle commune. Elle se dirigea vers son temple où elle était sûre de trouver la paix. Arrivai à la bibliothèque elle s'installa à sa table préférée et sortit deux morceaux de parchemins ainsi que ses livres d'histoire. "Au moins je serai tranquille si je fais ce que Mr Binns nous a demandé pour le mois prochain. Alors …" murmurai t elle pour elle même. Soudain elle ne vit plus rien, tout était noir, ses yeux furent cachés par deux grandes mains chaudes et elle savait à qui elles appartenaient

"Martin…"

"T'as deviné !" dit celui ci en prenant place à côté d'elle "qu'est ce que tu fais " lui demanda t il

"Je commence le devoir du professeur Binns"

"Hum…ok! T'as besoin d'aide !" demanda t il avec un grand sourire

"Non je crois que ça ira Martin mais merci quand même" lui répondit elle en lui souriant à son tour

Elle commença à écrire sur le parchemin, et puis, au bout de quelques lignes releva la tête pour croiser le regard vert forêt du serdaigle. Il lui décocha un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit "Martin ?"

"Oui!" s'empressa t il de répondre

"Tu pourrais éviter de me regarder comme ça, ça me gène" dit elle en riant

"Oh excuse moi, c'est pas de ma faute t'es vraiment mignonne quand tu travaille"

"Mer merci" dit elle en rougissant légèrement "Oh fait qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin en botanique ?"

"Ah t'en as entendu parler" dit celui ci tout d'un coup gêné

"Oui et apparemment c'était pas jolie jolie !" dit elle en riant

"Et bien est-ce ma faute si nous travaillons sur des plantes carnivores !" Ils rirent alors que Martin racontait son exploit de botanique

"Tu sais je ne me suis jamais aussi bien entendu avec une fille!"

"ET moi je n'ai jamais eu d'ami comme toi ! Tu es vraiment à part !"

"Merci" dit il en faisant une révérence à laquelle Hermione répondit en riant. Elle sentit soudain un regard insistant sur elle. Elle tourna la tête, Ron se tenait debout, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, il avait l'air en colère, ou plutôt…jaloux ! Ils se regardèrent un moment. Pourquoi venait il là celui là ? Se demandait Hermione, il avait encore l'intention de lui dire ses quatre vérités ? Ça certainement pas, elle en avait déjà assez entendu. Il fit soudain demie tour d'un pas pressant et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hermione se retourna et regarda son parchemin d'un air colérique.

"Hermione ça…"

"A tout à l'heure Martin!"

Elle prit ses affaires et courut à la poursuite de son ami. Lorsqu'elle l'eut enfin rattraper, ce dernier ne déniait même pas ralentir l'allure, elle fut donc obliger de trottiner à côté de lui

"Ron arrêtes toi ! J'arrive pas à te suivre! Ron !"

Toujours rien ne se produisait elle continua cependant à tenter de tenir la distance

"Ron j'ten supplie écoute moi, je suis désolée de t'avoir embrassé hier, je ne voulais pas, et je ne voulais pas te gifler non plus, je t'assure que j'aime notre amitié et pour rien au monde je ne l'échangerai ! Toi et Harry êtes mes seul véritable amis mis à part ta soeur mais c'est différent…"Elle était essoufflée mais n'abandonnait pas, cette tête de mule allait l'écouter, ils se réconcilieraient et tout rentrerai dans l'ordre.

"Bon Ron arrête de faire la tête je m'excuse j'te jure je m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé !" Elle s'arrêta et regarda son ami continuait sa marche "Ron!" Il s'arrêta finalement et se retourna vers elle. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et chercha à capter son regard "Je suis désolée Ron, je ne voulais pas t'en faire baver…"

"Laisse ce n'est pas grave … " son ton était toutefois sec et cassant

"Pourquoi tu es parti tout à l'heure ?" demanda t elle doucement par peur de réveillé le dragon qui n'était pas loin

"A ton avis ! Tu avais l'air plutôt occupé avec Marty"

Hermione essaya de ne pas retenir le "Marty" et se calma, pour éviter une autre dispute "Ron, MARTIN est juste un bon ami rien de plus, je ne le ferai jamais passé avant vous deux si c'est cela t'inquiète tellement!"

"Mais non ça ne m'inquiète pas c'est pas vrai…"

"Bon Ron, on arrête un peu ?"

"Hum…. J'suis désolé moi aussi pour tout à l'heure, pour tout ce que je t'ai dis et…. Fait…" elle lui sourit et lui prit la main

"C'est pas grave va, mais promet moi une chose …"

"Laquelle ?" demanda t il se doutant de quelque chose

"Donne une chance à Martin avant de le juger comme "ennemi", s'il te plait, il est gentil et gaffeur, je suis sur que vous seriez très bon amis tous les deux…"

Il grommela et comprenant le sous entendu de sa phrase réagit "Comment ça on s'entendrait bien ? Oserai tu prétendre que je suis gaffeur ?" dit il sur un ton faussement indigné

Elle ria et lui lâcha la main. Elle commença à marcher en direction de la grande salle, et il la rattrapa pour venir se placer à ses cotés. Elle lui donna un cou d'épaule et lui dit "j'ai dit gentil aussi" Ils se sourirent et rentrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle.

Et voila, ça c'est du chapitre, c'est un de mes plus longs ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Vous avez de la chance, j'ai de l'inspiration pour cette fic, je vais sûrement laisser un peu "a new family" en suspend pour l'instant, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux en faire qu'une à la fois, donc bon, autant faire celle qui m'inspire Bon maintenant une réponse à vos review :

**Anacofleb **: oui en effet mon chat a joué dans FRIENDS lol, non il est plus polu et plus petit que le vrai Chandler mais l'inspiration vient de là.

**Virg05 :** et oui et oui, qui as dit qu'Hermione était toujours intelligente ?

**Rose Monaghan Weasley :** merci beaucoup heureuse que ça te plaise bisous

**Princesse d'Argent :** promis le jour où madame G. devient intéressante, j'écoute les cours d'histoire ! oui oui il y a eu un petit avancement, et là t'en penses quoi de ce chapitre ?

**Sherazade :** je suis sûr que tu fera une très bonne prof d'histoire, mais vois tu, j'adore l'histoire mais pas la prof, alors forcément …. Pour le chapitre précédent, vraiment merci merci merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as dis, ça me touche beaucoup et c'est agréable de voir que ce que j'écris plaît J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu aussi bisous

**FloOo'z :** et bien merci, voilà une suite

**Emma & Danaé** : toujours heureuse de voir que vous aimé, voilà une suite bisous à toutes les deux

**Marine :** bienvenue ! merci et voilà la suite kissous


	7. chapitre6 : Déception

_Ce n'est pas un chapitre que je trouve génial mais bon, j'ai du mal avec cette fic, au moment où j'écris ces lignes je ne sais même pas si je vais le publier car je trouve ce chapitre plutôt nul… mais bon on verra bien…_

_Bonne lecture à vous tous et merci pour vos encouragements _

**_Chapitre 6 : Déception_**

« Harry ? »

« Umm… »

« J'aimerai qu'on parle »

« Mais c'est ce qu'on fait non ? » répondit il en relevant la tête

« Non pas tout a fait » dit elle en riant « je suis sérieuse Harry… »

« Bon d'accord »

Il s'écarta et s'assit à côté de Ginny alors que celle-ci reboutonnait son chemisier quelque peu entrouvert.

« Harry… arrêtes de me regarder avec ces yeux là d'abord ! » dit elle faussement agacée

« Mais quels yeux ? » demanda t il innocemment

Elle secoua la tête et pris un air sérieux

« T'es vraiment qu'un gosse ! Moi qui pensé que tu étais une personne calme, réservée, posée… »

« Oui mais amoureuse de toi » coupa t il avec un sourire charmeur

« Bon euh… »

« Désolé je serais sérieux et j'arrêterai de te mettre dans l'embarras » dit il la main droite posée sur le cœur

« Mais je ne suis pas embarrassée. Vous vous faîtes des illusions mon cher… »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu rougis ? » demanda t il du tac au tac

Il eut pour seul réponse une grimace vite suivit d'un sourire magnifique dont elle seule avait le secret.

« Harry ? Tu ne crois pas que… enfin qu'on pourrait… enfin voilà ça fait quand même un mois qu'on est rentré à Poudlard, et deux mois qu'on est ensemble et je me disais que… enfin que peut être… »

Les joues de la jeune fille étaient en feu, quant à celles d'Harry elles n'en étaient pas moins rouges. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle voulait déjà… passer la vitesse supérieure ? Lui qui pensait que Ginny était une petite fille douce et gentille et surtout très timide, il s'était sérieusement trompé à son sujet ! C'est vrai que leurs débuts avaient étés un peu difficiles et gênants mais ils avaient réussi à surmonter cette gêne et Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre et léger qu'à ce moment. Ils avaient avancé petit à petit, tous les deux, ensemble. Elle le comprenait, elle le réconfortait, elle l'aimait simplement pour ce qu'il était et il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour ça. C'est vrai aussi qu'en y réfléchissant Harry n'avait pas était son premier petit ami… Elle devait déjà avoir vécu ce genre de situations après tout…Lui aussi avait eu une aventure avec la belle chinoise de Serdaigle mais c'était un peu… différent. Oui Ginny devait être un peu plus expérimentée que lui à ce sujet… l'avait elle déjà fait ! Harry ressentit comme un mélange de colère et de jalousie à la pensée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait pu un jour découvrir ce magnifique corps, avait pu embrasser ses lèvres si pures et toucher cette peau si douce.

Ginny le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité. Il avait l'air plongé dans une profonde réflexion et elle avait peur de l'en sortir… A quoi pouvait il penser pour avoir ce regard là ! Ca n'annonçait rien de bon… pourtant ce n'était pas la mort ce qu'elle demandait, elle trouvait ça plutôt normal, après deux mois toutes jeunes filles en auraient envie, certaines dès le départ même, alors pourquoi paressait il si furieux !C'était tout à fait normal après tout ! Tous les couples le faisaient au bout de quelques semaines ou même quelques jours en général. Et eux, ça faisait déjà deux mois ! Deux merveilleux mois, mais deux longs mois ! Elle aimait Harry de tout son cœur, d'accord, elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui, encore d'accord, mais elle attendait depuis deux mois ! Bon ils s'étaient mis d'accord à ce sujet au début de leur relation, mais ils fallaient qu'ils avancent ! Ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester au point mort pendant toute leur vie tout de même ! Bon sa méditation n'avait pas l'air d'être finie, tant pis, elle se risqua à briser le silence en premier

« Harry ! »

« Quoi ? » répondit il un peu trop froidement à son goût

« Alors c'est si difficile pour toi ! »

Le ton commençait à monter sérieusement. Jamais ils n'avaient eu de disputes et ils n'en voulaient pas, surtout pas ! C'était bien la dernière chose que les deux adolescents souhaitent, se disputer puis bouder dans son coin !

« Et bien peut être que toi ça ne te dérange pas car tu l'as peut être déjà fait mais moi… enfin bref… T'es gentille Gin' tu me demandes ça comme ça de but en blanc, j'ai… enfin… comment veux tu que je réagisse ? »

« C'est si compliqué pour toi ! Non mais je rêve ! Je peux comprendre que tu n'aimes pas le regard insistant des autres sur toi et tout et tout mais quand même ! Tout le monde le fait bon sang ! Tous les couples normaux du moins ! »

« Ah donc je ne suis pas assez normal pour toi ! Je suis vraiment désolé miss Weasley de vous infliger ma bizarrerie ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis Harry ! Mais comprend moi un peu bon sang ! J'en ai marre de cette situation et je… »

« Ah tu en a marre ! Bien ! » Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande « Va ! Je ne te retiens pas ! Après tout tu trouveras sûrement quelqu'un d'autre pour te consoler ! »

La jeune rousse se leva, furieuse et commença à sortir. Elle revint sur ses pas et sans qu'Harry ait eu le temps de la voir venir elle lui assona une gifle magistrale.

« JE TE DETESTE ! TU ES VRAIMENT LA PERSONNE LA PLUS HORRIBLE QUE J'AI EU LA MALCHANCE DE RENCONTRER ! »

Et sur ces paroles elle sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Harry donna un coup dans la chaise qui se trouvait près de lui et celle-ci tomba dans un grand fracas. Il se laissa tomber sur un pouf et pris sa tête entre ses mains

« Je suis le dernier des imbéciles… »

« Mais non regardes… »

« Mais je n'y comprend rien, Hermione tu ferais mieux de t'en aller… sauf si tu veux mourir ! » ria un jeune Serdaigle

« Mais non tu vas réussir j'en suis sûre et certaine… » Répondit elle avec un grand sourire

« Bon si tu insistes mais je t'aurai prévenu… »

Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette en l'air, se concentra et cria « FLAMBIOS » une ligne enflammée apparue alors dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Hermione souriait et Martin aussi.

« Je t'avais dit que tu réussirais cette fois ! »

« Oui tu avais raison… comme toujours »

Mais la ligne de feu se courba et commença à aller dans tous les sens jusqu'à rencontrer une étagère qui s'enflamma. Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent sur leurs baguettes mais Martin fut le plus rapide des deux

« Aguavisio! »

« AAAHHH! Martin! FINITE INCANTATEM! »

« Je suis désolée Hermione je t'assures ! Je… désolé vraiment »

Hermione qui avait les yeux fermés leva la main pour qu'il se taise

« Shhh laisses moi deux petites secondes s'il te plait »

Martin ne répliqua pas et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La colère de la jeune Gryffondor n'allait pas tarder et valait mieux ne pas accélérer les choses… La jeune fille était trempée de la tête aux pieds. Décidemment il était vraiment nul pour ce qui était des sorts, en fait, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'était bon à rien sauf peut être aux gaffes… Pourtant il était persuader d'avoir visé la flamme et pas la jeune femme lorsqu'il avait lancé le sort… Toujours est il qu'elle était là, trempée, son chemisier blanc devenu transparent lui collait à la peau, tout comme sa jupe grise qui épousait la forme de ses cuisses et… hey oh ! Que faisait il ? Il baissa les yeux, rouge de honte, honte de lui-même, et pas seulement parce qu'il était la cause de ce petit accident… Il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve une copine ! C'est vrai qu'il adorait Hermione, leur relation était très complice et elle était adorable avec lui, mais il n'y avait rien de plus et c'était très bien comme ça. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde perdre l'amitié de la jeune préfète. Elle l'aidait toujours pour ses devoirs, comme ce soir, elle lui donnait des sortes de cours particuliers pour éviter qu'il échoue à ses ASPICS en fin d'année. Elle le soutenait toujours et lui donnait confiance en lui, et ce, même s'il ratait à chaque fois ce qu'il devait faire. Leur relation ne tenait pas non plus que sur le travail, d'accord c'était un Serdaigle et elle la Gryffondor la plus sérieuse et la plus intelligente de sa génération mais leurs conversations ne se limitaient pas seulement aux cours. Ils étaient un peu sur la même longueur d'onde et partageaient une même passion pour un livre, un unique livre, le meilleur de tous les temps, le plus intéressant et enrichissant à leurs yeux, _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Ils aimaient beaucoup s'installer dans la salle commune le soir pour parler de tout et de rien, rire et se confier

Elle, avait trouvé une épaule réconfortante autre que ses deux meilleurs amis et lui, une merveilleuse amie.

« Martin ? » demanda Hermione sur un ton trop doucereux pour qu'il soit gentil

« Oui… » Répondit Martin d'un petite voix

Elle lui fit un sourire quelque peu angoissant et lui fit mine d'approcher avec son index. Le jeune homme s'approcha tout doucement avec un grand sourire d'excuse plaqué aux lèvres et la crainte de ce qui allait se passer.

« Approches je vais pas te manger… aller viens… » Lui dit elle avec ce sourire toujours aussi inquiétant

Arrivé à moins d'un mètre de la jeune fille Martin s'arrêta et risqua de lever les yeux vers elle. Son sourire étrange s'élargit jusqu'à se transformer en grimace avant qu'elle ne cri « VENGEANCE ! » et ne lui saute dessus.

« Mais t'es folle ! Lâches moi ! »

« Jamais ! Tu vas savoir ce que c'est que la souffrance ! »

Hermione était maintenant agrippée au dos du Serdaigle qui se débattait avec tant de bien que de mal. Il titubait à travers la salle comme s'il avait bu au moins 15 choppes de whisky pur feu et essayait de ne pas tomber en arrière. Malheureusement il ne tint pas longtemps, et les deux jeunes sorciers tombèrent à terre. Ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, la respiration saccadée, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sais Hermione… des fois t'es vraiment une gamine… » Réussit à dire Martin essoufflé

« Ah oui vraiment ? » répondit celle-ci avec un sourire carnassier

« Tu vas pas recommencer ! Mais t'as quel âge bon sang…. ! »

Elle sourit et dit en riant « VENGEANCE »

« Roh non… » Murmura le jeune Serdaigle

Elle se jeta sur lui et entreprit la torture la plus horrible qui soit sur terre dans le monde moldu comme dans celui des sorciers… les chatouillis ! Ils riaient tous les deux, l'un par amusement, l'autre en raison de la douce torture.

« Echec et mat ! Désolé Neville… »

« Comment se fait il que je n'arrive jamais à gagner contre toi ? »

« Neville… même contre Denis tu n'arrive pas à gagner… »

« Oui mais on ne dirait pas comme ça mais il est très fort ! »

« Ouais ouais… »

« Neville ! » appela un jeune homme brun

« Ah Seamus attend j'arrive » répondit celui-ci en se retournant « Bon je te laisses »

« Vous allez où tous les deux ? »Demanda le roi des échecs

« Voir Padma et Patil » répondit il d'une voix très détaché

« Je vois…amusez vous bien »

« Merci ! A plus tard Ron ! »

Ron était à présent seul dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. A cette heure là tout le monde était occupé soit à travailler à la bibliothèque, soit à profiter du beau temps qu'il faisait en ce début d'Octobre. Harry l'avait quitté une bonne demie heure plus tôt pour soit disant parler de tactiques de quidditch avec sa sœur, chose étrange puisque lui-même n'avait pas était invité à participer à cette réunion quidditch, et ce, même s'il était le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor… Harry le prenait-il vraiment pour plus bête qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Quant à Hermione… elle était sûrement avec son cher préfet en chef… Ses relations avec Hermione s'étaient plus ou moins améliorées. Ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment disputés depuis la… « Chose », la « Chose » oui car ils ne voulaient ni l'un ni l'autre la nommer autrement, et même y repenser. C'était une énorme erreur qu'ils avaient faite et ils ne valaient mieux pas en reparler. Hermione jonglait entre Harry et lui, Marty, son travail de préfète en chef et ses études d'une manière admirable. Certes, Harry et lui la voyaient moins souvent que Marty, mais c'était… normal. Il était préfet en chef et partageait la même salle commune qu'elle après tout. Ils étaient donc destinés à se voir assez souvent. Ron n'en restait pas moins un peu jaloux mais faisait des efforts pour ne pas perdre le restant d'amitié qu'il avait avec Hermione, et ce, même si c'était parfois très dur. Malgré tout ils la voyaient pendant les cours, aux repas et parfois en dehors des cours à la bibliothèque ou même à la salle des Gryffondor. Elle les aidait toujours à faire leurs devoirs et les sermonnait toujours lorsqu'ils avaient pris beaucoup de retard. Elle était toujours là lorsque Harry faisait un cauchemar étrange, et était toujours la première à dire qu'il fallait en parler au professeur McGonagall. Elle était rester la même, mais à intervalles plus irréguliers.

Au grand plaisir d'Harry il n'y avait plus de silence pesant entre eux, la « chose » étant réglée et ils retrouvaient tous les trois cette espèce de complicité qu'ils avaient dans leurs premières années de collège, celles où les sentiments ne prenaient pas le dessus sur la raison, et où les problèmes des grands ne les affectaient pas vraiment.

Ron commençait un peu à s'embêter alors qu'il rangeait le bazar causé par le jeu d'échec version sorcier. Il se rassit sur l'un des fauteuils en velours rouge et souffla. Que pouvait il bien faire ? Harry était occupé, Seamus et Neville, idem, tous avec leur copine… Décidemment il était pathétique ! Il devait bien être le seul Gryffondor de septième année à être célibataire et a passé son temps soit aux échec soit au crochet de ses deux meilleurs amis qui eux vivaient leur vie. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, il était vraiment pitoyable, même sa petite sœur avait plus d'expérience que lui en la matière, Harry n'était pas son premier petit ami il devait bien le reconnaître, et avec du mal. Même Hermione. Il n'était pas dupe, du moins pas encore, il voyait bien ce qui se passait entre la jeune femme et le jeune Serdaigle. Du moins le regard que ce Marty posait sur elle n'était pas qu'amical c'était certain, quant à elle... il n'en savait trop rien…

Il chassa ses mauvaises pensée d'un signe de la main et pris une revue de quidditch posait sur la petite table basse.

Mais en même temps… C'est vrai qu'Hermione ne disait rien à ce propos… elle n'était pas bête -loin de là- elle devait quand même bien avoir remarquer que son cher préfet en chef avait le béguin pour elle non ! Stop… il fallait qu'il se calme… il avait promis à Hermione de faire des efforts, et pour elle il ferait n'importe quoi, même… même la laisser avec un autre, de toute façon ils n'étaient rien tous les deux à part de bons amis… Harry avait raison, il était vraiment un ami très possessif…

Il reposa la revue et soupira. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il prenne un peu l'air. IL se leva et sortit de la salle rouge et or. Il aira un moment dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant un tableau représentant une fée à la chevelure d'or et aux yeux bleus océans. Pourquoi était il venu ici ? Après tout Hermione les avait autorisé à venir lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'elle ou même lorsque l'envie les prenait. Devait il entrer ? Il n'en était pas très sûr… Il n'était pas très…calme et une petite réflexion de la part de la brune suffirait à le mettre en colère pour de bon et ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait. Il commença à faire demi tour lorsque des cris attirèrent son attention. Il se retourna et plaqua son oreille au portrait.

« Monsieur s'il vous plait ! » Dit la fée d'un air indigné

« Oh chut toi ! »

La fée ne pu qu'avoir une expression choquée et outrée.

« Voulez vous entrer ou comptez vous espionnez pendant des heures ! » demanda t elle d'une voix froide

« Magi sagae » grommela Ron

« Excusez moi, je ne comprend pas votre langue… »

« Magi sagae » répéta le rouquin plus énervé

« Et bien vous voyez que vous savez parler… »

Le tableau pivota et Ron le passa. Il se tenait à présent à l'entrer de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux préfets l'un sur l'autre son sang ne fit qu'un tour et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Hermione qui était trempée et dont les vêtements laissaient deviner ses formes généreuses et appétissantes… Non mais à quoi il pensait lui ! Ca n'avait aucune importance ça ! Ce qui était important c'était qu'elle était en ce moment même à califourchon sur son petit Marty, les habits trempés laissant voir… tout et qu'elle, sans aucune pudeur lui fait subir une séance de chatouillis ! C'était assez dur à avaler pour Ron qui fulminait de rage dans son coin. Apparemment les deux « studieux » élèves n'avaient pas encore remarquer sa présence et c'était tant mieux car à l'instant présent il était près à se jeter sur Martin pour l'étrangler et à faire passer à Hermione un très très mauvais quart d'heure. Il essaya en vain de se calmer, pourquoi devrait il être si en colère ? Il se doutait bien qu'ils sortaient ensemble ces deux là ! Mais elle aurait au moins pu avoir le courage de lui dire ! Bon d'accord elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre et en y réfléchissant bien Harry ne l'avait toujours pas mis au courant qu'il sortait avec sa sœur mais entre amis ce genre de choses, ça se partage non ! C'était dur, très dur à avaler, mais c'était un de ces moments difficiles à encaisser, pour Hermione… Oui pour elle il ferait un effort, il l'avait promis… Il allait repartir comme il était venu et ferait comme s'il n'avait rien vu…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir la brune releva la tête et l'aperçut. Son sourire se décomposa petit à petit et elle s'arrêta de chatouiller le pauvre Serdaigle qui suffoquait sous elle. Lui-même regarda dans la même direction et son sourire s'effaça aussi rapidement. Tout le monde se regardait dans la pièce. Un silence lourd et pesant contrastant avec les rires qui emplissaient la salle quelques secondes plus tôt, venait de naître.

Hermione regardait Ron avec un air à la fois paniqué et coupable. Elle avait peur de la réaction de Ron qu'elle savait souvent excessive, mais il ne disait rien, et c'était encore plus effrayant… Elle arrivait enfin à tout gérer plus ou moins. Ses relations avec Ron s'étaient améliorées, elle avait trouvé un ami génial en Martin, elle avait pris de l'avance dans ses devoirs et révisions, tout se passait plus ou moins normalement. Ron ne lui faisait aucune remarque désobligeante à propos de Martin ou quoique ce soit d'autre, en fait il avait beaucoup mûri, il était attentif et évitait les disputes au maximum, en bref il se contrôlait et elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Quant à elle, connaissant le rouquin, elle évitait le plus possible les situations de ce genre…

Deux secondes qui parurent une éternité pour les trois sorciers passèrent avant que le rouquin n'ouvre la bouche.

« Désolé Hermione je ne pensais pas vous dérangez… Bon et bien je vais y aller, encore désolé… » Dit il d'une voix neutre mais quelque peu froide

Il se tourna et partit.

« Ron ! » appela Hermione

Il se retourna et lui murmura « Félicitation » d'une voix un peu…triste

Une fois sortit de la salle commune Ron se mit dos au mur et ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaître de couler. Il se laissa tomber à terre le long du mur et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il n'était qu'un imbécile… jamais à la hauteur… et célibataire…

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des préfets en chef Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas bouger réfléchissait à ce dernier mot… « Félicitations » que voulait il dire par là ? Et ce regard, cette voix, froide, distante…triste… Elle s'en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais qu'avait elle fait d'ailleurs ? Rien du tout ! Pourquoi réagissait il de la sorte ?

« Hermione ? »

« Euh oui Martin ? »

« Tu pourrais… »

« Oh euh oui pardon… je… j'étais dans les nuages… »

La jeune femme se releva e tendit la main au Serdaigle pour l'aider.

« Merci » dit celui-ci

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre où elle s'affala sur son lit, sceptique.

_Bon désolée je voulais faire un peu plus long, mais bon je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avec mes révisions comme je vous l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, alors je fais au plus vite désolée et donc au plus court. En ce qui concerne nos petits Gryffondors… et bien je les ai encore une fois fait souffrir dans ce chapitre, désolée ' Je me rend compte qu'il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'actions mais bon désolée … décidemment je passe mon temps à m'excuser ! Laissez moi une review et même si elle est mauvaise je comprendrai, moi non plus je n'aime pas ce chapitre lol La suite est en cours (du moins j'ai les idées)_


End file.
